


Kiss Cam

by JJHomes043



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cocky Levi, Kiss cam, M/M, biologically related eren and mikasa, cocky eren, i have no idea what this is but enjoy, pastle! eren, punk! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are at a game when suddenly the kiss cam is focused on them. Eren does the best logical thing he can think of and kiss the tattooed man beside him instead of his sister.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago but i love the concept of it, so enjoy :)

Eren was practically jumping with excitement in the passenger seat of Mikasa’s car. He couldn't believe they'd managed to get tickets. His ecstatic little jumps had caused his crown of pale yellow gladiolus flowers to fall from his curly mop of hair. 

“Eren, your flower crown,” Mikasa informed him in a flat tone. 

Eren hastily arranged it properly and leaned back into the seat. 

“I'm so excited, Mikasa!” Eren couldn't help but exclaim. 

Mikasa chuckled before responding, “So am I, Eren.”

-

They were finally seated. Eren took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Mikasa grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly.

“Don't worry,” She whispered gently, attempting to settle Eren’s nerves.

Eren offered her a small smile and glanced around. They sadly weren't able to get end seats. Eren always felt comfortable and less nervous when he sat there. His anxiety always got the best of him when he was present in a crowded area. 

Eren didn't realised he'd closed his eyes until he heard rustling beside him and had to open his eyes to investigate.   
His eyes widen in awe and surprise at the man taking a seat beside him, which was, of course, the end seat. The man was covered in tattoos and piercings. He was kinda small and had a bored expression playing on his face. He must of felt Eren’s eyes on him as he turned his head, meeting Eren’s gaze. 

Eren immediately dropped his eyes to the ground and felt a burning heat crawl up his neck, making itself present on his cheeks. 

He heard Mikasa chuckle slightly and felt her place a soothing hand on his arm. 

-

It was half way through the game when the overhead screens lit up with a red tint and a border surrounded with hearts. Eren’s heart thumped in his chest and he started to panic.   
The kiss cam. 

Eren hated these things with a burning passion. The idea of them sent panic through him. Imagine being put on the spot, everyone watching, while being pressured into kissing somebody. 

Well that's exactly what happened to Eren. His face lit up bright red as an image of Mikasa and him sitting side by side appeared. Mikasa looked bored, as per usual. But Eren, Eren looked like a tomato. 

Mikasa turned to look at him, panic now taking over her features. She gestured at the man facing a camera towards them and started making hand movements at him. He only smirked and zoomed in closer. 

Eren’s breath started to quicken and he felt tears prick at his eyes. 

‘Quick Eren!’ His brain was screaming at him. 

So he did the only thing he could think of. Kiss someone that wasn't his sister. He sharply turned his head to the his left and crashed his lips onto the surprised stranger's own. 

Eren felt cold metal come in contact with his lips and suddenly he felt as if fireworks were exploding. The man's lips were warm and welcoming and they seemed to somehow fit Eren’s perfectly. 

Unexpectedly the man was kissing back, putting light pressure on Eren’s lips. But it all ended too soon in Eren’s opinion. The man's lips came to a halt and Eren took that at as his signal to quickly move away. He stared up at the screen to see a picture of him and the stranger with their lips pressed against each other's. 

The crowd quickly got over it and stopped cheering and cooing as the game was about to continue. Eren leaned his head on Mikasa’s shoulder and nuzzled into her hair.

She chuckled, “Well done, that was pretty brave. And thanks. I don't want to kiss my brother.”

Eren smiled and muttered a muffled response that sounded like, “Mo momblem sis.”

Eren was enjoying hiding his face until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He sat up and looked down at the shorter man he'd just kissed. 

“Uh hi. I think maybe you could explain why you just attacked me?” The man asked, deep voice dripping with sarcasm as he raised a thin eyebrow. 

“Oh,” Eren blushed, “Well uh you see the girl there, with the short black hair. The one I was meant to, uh, kiss. Is, erm, my sister. And I didn't want to kiss her and I didn't know what to do and the camera guy wouldn't listen and the only logical thing I could think of was kissing you.”

Eren slurred his words slightly towards the end as he sped up his speech.

The man chuckled, “Understandable. But since we just kissed I think I should, at least, get to know a pretty boy like yourselves name.”

“E-eren,” Eren spluttered out. 

‘Is he flirting with me!?’ Eren’s brain screamed. 

“Hmm, nice to meet you Eren, I'm Levi. That's a nice name you've got there,” Levi replied smoothly. 

Eren flushed a smile, suddenly filled with confidence. Two can play at that game, he thought. 

“Well if you like the sound of it so much then you should hear my number,” Eren said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Levi chuckled and leaned in, teeth lightly grazing Eren’s earlobe, “I'd much rather like to hear you screaming my name.”

Eren spluttered and if he'd been drinking he'd have definitely spat whatever liquid it was out. Well, there goes his confidence. 

Levi chuckled, “But seriously, what's your number? I like you. I think we should get to know each other.”

“Y-yeah,” Eren responded with a weak smile.

He carefully typed his number into Levi’s phone and left his name as ‘cute flower boy that awkwardly kissed you’ with a yellow flower emoji at the end. 

Suddenly the game was being resumed and the two boys turned their attention back to it. 

-

Eren was quietly singing along to the song in the radio when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw he had a message from ‘small kissing buddy’. 

small kissing buddy: So Friday night, my place, pizza?

Eren smiled and agreed before gazing out the window at the passing city.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please leave some criticism cause i love it and please leave comments and kudos cause i love that also :)


End file.
